


In the Closet (you're mine)

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sweat, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: A follow-up to Under the Desk (i'm yours)~Sylvain makes good on his promise to repay his lover for the favor in the library. But they're both excited. Too excited to get back to their dorm, anyway.
Relationships: felix hugo fraldarius / sylvain jose gautier
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	In the Closet (you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> So the sex scene from this is from a scrapped fic I ended up not writing, but I knew the perfect way to recycle it would be a follow up for Under the Desk LOL. Please enjoy!

_“Your turn, babe_ ,” Sylvain had said. He’d then picked up Felix like a doll and slung him over his shoulder to carry him back to his dorm to fuck him. So much for studying…

Felix felt his cock swelling with anticipation as Sylvain quietly yet desperately darted through the empty halls of Garreg Mach. He smacked the lancer’s ass every chance he got, jumping with a crimson blush when his lover finally gave one back.

“Ahhhnn—Syl… You should carry me properly so I can stare up at you and make you go faster,” Felix muttered, shoving his hands down the back of Sylvain’s pants and pinching. Sylvain chuckled and lovingly brought Felix back around to his front, hooking his left hand under his knees and the other around his back. It slowed his pace, but both enjoyed the intimacy and closeness of it all.

Knowing the halls of the school like the back of his hand, Sylvain peppered Felix’s lips with kisses, varying between short and sweet ones to some where he panted into his mouth between bites and sucks to his lips. Felix’s body turned to press into the other as best he could in his position, sweat forming on his forehead from feeling powerless in his arms.

He’d never admit it out loud, but it gave Felix a rush like no other to submit to his lover’s strength every once in a while.

As he grunted and whined into the lancer’s neck, Sylvain stopped and took a deep breath. 

“If you want me to last until we get back to the dorm, you need to _behave_ …” he muttered in quiet exasperation, squeezing his legs and nuzzling against the warm skin of his neck.

“Who said I wanted to wait until we got back?” Felix retorted, raising an eyebrow at the other and tilting his head.

Sylvain scanned the area and nearly jumped when his eyes landed on what he knew to be a storage closet.

“Me wanting to fuck you in a storage closet by no means determines your worth or my love for y—”

“Shut _up_ and fuck me in the storage closet, Gautier.” 

**

"S-Sylvain-- h-harder!"

" _Goddess_ fuck, babe..."

The lancer had his lover's legs almost _painfully_ wrapped around his waist while he fucked him up on the wall, the swordsman's pants dangling off one foot behind him. Sylvain's legs dripped with sweat and shook horribly. The heat of the unventilated storage closet was doing nothing for the warmth already being produced between them, and neither was Felix's body hugging him tightly. Sylvain would have it no other way though, and would probably pout if the other's hands were _anywhere_ but around his shoulders with his nails digging into his skin.

Felix whined into his neck and stared silently up at him, doing his best to slam his ass down around Sylvain's cock with extra fervor while maintaining his balance in his strong arms that held him up against the wall.

"You damn insatiable fool," he mumbled halfheartedly, unable to produce his normal amount of disdain while his partner was so kindly fucking him exactly how he liked. The redhead jutted his hips up and found his prostate, stars and white light erupting in his vision. He lovingly nuzzled his nose into Sylvain's neck before nibbling it.

"I recall it was _you_ who suggested we not wait to get back to a bed, Fe," Sylvain smirked, readjusting his stance so he fuck Felix more gently, yet doing so in such a way he could go at him quicker. "Not that I'm c-complaining-- _fuck_ , ahhhn!" The lancer's head fell back in pleasure because of the shift, panting pathetically into the warm air around them. “N-need shirt off—”

Felix smiled softly and reached up to pull the unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders before he resumed holding on there. His own clung to him like a second skin, drenched in sweat both from the excitement leading up to their rendezvous and the resulting heat of it. His brain was filled with the intoxicating sound of his lover’s pleasure, filling him up emotionally as well as physically. He clung around his waist and gently panted into his ear as he was made love to, not wanting to miss a single grunt or whine out of his mouth.

The swordsman squirmed when the hands holding up his ass began to tremble. The sensation of being up inside Felix rattled Sylvain’s legs, making it feel as though he could buckle any moment.

"Are you close?" Felix purred into his ear, smiling when Sylvain scoffed.

"I can b-barely last, babe-- Goddess, you just feel so _good_ \--" Felix met his lover's gaze and pulled his face to his own for a kiss, sputtering broken words against his lips.

The thick stone walls of this part of the monastery allowed Sylvain the opportunity to loudly sing the love of his life his praises, how good he felt around his cock, how beautiful he looked under the flickering light of the candle they’d lit on the nearby shelf.

Felix stared intently up at the other, quickly losing the ability and restraint to keep himself quiet. As his lover once again quickened his pace inside him, a low, desperate moan of pleasure tipped him past the breaking point. He bounced up and down Sylvain’s cock in lust, reaching his hands up to grip his sweaty hair.

“Yes, fuck me, Sylvain. P-please…”

"Oh, my _goddess_ , Felix...!" The quiet plea from the other lit Sylvain on fire, making him press his cock up into his ass and hold it there as he edged on releasing.

The lancer wrapped his arms tightly down around his lover's ass and gently slid him down the wall to the ground. He made sure the other was comfortable with a gentle smile and smooch to his lips before gripping his hips and pounding down into him mercilessly, sputtering his name and expletives. Felix trembled and gripped his hands in appreciation as he built up his own orgasm, his entire body fuzzy from his head to his toes.

Sylvain pumped his cock as he fucked him, gazing down at him with half-lidded, love filled eyes. His breath hitched, Felix sensing he was about to pull out to create a mess on his stomach.

"N-No. Finish inside me," he demanded coolly. Sylvain huffed and nodded silently, instantly submitting to whatever the reincarnated god nestled around his cock desired. He nested one hand under Felix's knee and the other down in his hair, kissing him softly as he erupted down into his ass. Felix reveled in the quiet; _nothing_ was hotter to him than Sylvain's dramatic, over-the-top moaning going silent when he came. His deep breathing filled Felix's ears and swept across his skin, rendering his legs useless.

“L-love, I’m about to cum—"

Felix glanced down to see Sylvain’s dick twitching against his hole, his chest exploding into sultry cries as he started to unload into his hand. He shuddered and shivered when his lover’s mouth came down to catch it, his long fingers gently tugging on his balls as he emptied into him. Felix sheepishly covered his mouth with the back of his sleeve and moaned into it, hips jutting up, completely out of his control. Sylvain hummed against his cock and smiled against it, gazing up at Felix with overwhelming love.

When Felix collapsed back down onto the hardwood of the storage closet, chest heaving, Sylvain licked his erection clean and popped off with a tired grin.

"I love you," he mumbled against his knee, utterly exhausted. Felix rolled his eyes but smiled, swatting loose hairs from his disheveled hair away with deep pants.

“I love you too. Though I feel… disgusting,” Felix said bitterly, pulling at the utterly drenched shirt around his torso.

“We could go for a bath,” Sylvain suggested, gently dragging his thumb down over Felix’s bottom lip. “I know you don’t like to go to bed sticky, honey bun,” he teased with a wink.

“Carry me there?” Felix pouted bashfully, reaching his arms out for Sylvain to help him up. Sylvain’s small breath of struggle as he brought himself and then Felix to their feet made the swordsman’s stomach flutter happily. “I know it’s late. Thank you, Syl.”

“Anything for you, Fe. Always.” Sylvain kissed his forehead and then pressed his own against it. “Just don’t jump me in the bath. I’m not sure even _I_ could go a third time.”

“Wanna bet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for fic updates, crying, and smuttttttttt @setethstiddies!


End file.
